


The Divine's Song

by Tressimir



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Love, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus has been eliminated and Leliana is elected the new Divine Victoria, while the first modern legend of Thedas succeeds in his endeavor. His return to the Divine's side is marked with passion and a renewal of their vows of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine's Song

The sun had nearly set upon the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux, coinciding with the new Divine’s evening prayers. She rose from the spot she had been kneeling and prepared to undress for bed when a knock came at the door. “I’m terribly sorry to bother you so late, Your Perfection, but you have a very… insistent visitor. He claims he is a Grey Warden…” Her guard’s words banished all thought of sleep from her mind as the possibilities blossomed in her imagination.

“Send him in.” Leliana ordered, readjusting her robes to appear as though she hadn’t been about to remove them.

The door opened and a robed man stepped inside, weathered from countless battles and bearing several scars. Despite the trials he had obviously endured, he bowed elegantly, briefly revealing a scar on his palm. “Your Perfection, Divine Victoria. Daylen Amell, former Warden-Commander of Fereldan, at your service.”

Leliana couldn’t suppress a gasp at the realization of who the man standing before her truly was. He had aged as she had, albeit more roughly due to his travels, but the confidence in his voices, the spark in his eyes and those scars on his hands left no doubt. “You’ve returned.” Was all the newly-elected Divine could say, tears welling up unbidden in her eyes.

“Forgive me, my love. I have left you to face your trials alone for far too long; all I can offer is a renewal of my vow to love you forever, to never leave your side again. If you will have me, Your Perfection, I swear my everlasting loyalty.” The Hero of Fereldan knelt before her, one hand pressed to his sternum in a salute.

Try as she might, she couldn’t keep her hand from trembling as she reached out for him. Slowly, deliberately, she closed her fingers around his own and murmured, “You did it. You’ve banished the Calling. I have never been happier; rise and stand beside me, as I stood beside you when you faced the Archdemon. We will be as one.”

Daylen drew himself up to his full height once more, gazing down into his beloved’s blue eyes. “Imagine my surprise to learn the identity of the newly-elected Divine Victoria, and my surprise at hearing that the celibacy of the Divine has been abolished. You knew I would return, didn’t you?” A wry smirk touched his lips, the same one she remembered from all those years ago.

“If anyone could accomplish what you set out to do, it would be the Hero of Fereldan. The Inquisition ensured you would have a home to return to, even if it is now in Val Royeaux.” The redheaded former bard smiled, letting him take her wrist and draw her close. “To feel you close against me once more is like a dream. I know you accepted that I would take pleasure with others during your absence, but my devotion to you never allowed it.”

His response was to slowly draw his fingers through her curtain of fiery hair, holding her tightly with one arm around her waist. “Truly the Maker has blessed me, to have a love who chose to remain faithful only to me when I condoned her satisfaction. I promise to address you properly while we are in the public eye, but during these times when none can hear us, may I refer to you as I always have?” The mage felt her warmth against him, the heat of her slim body as she nestled against his robed form.

Leliana’s eyes sparkled as she gazed up at him, a smile playing on her lips as she purred, “Nothing has changed between us, my love. I will be your Leliana, your Nightingale, forever.” Standing on tiptoe to match his height, she kissed him with all the love and affection she had harbored since they’d said their farewells so many years ago.

The Amell mage gently caught her bottom lip with his teeth, grazing her and enjoying the soft hiss of delight she replied with. His probing tongue was quickly allowed access to her mouth, reacquainting him with the pleasure of kissing the Orlesian woman that he’d dreamed of during his odyssey. When they finally parted, he raised one scarred hand to trace the curve of her neck before musing, “Those robes are elaborate, to be sure, but I can’t stand them. They hide your beautiful body too well.” His gentle caress ended at the point just below her throat where the official vestments of the Divine buttoned closed.

“You have sacrificed much to spare others suffering, from your heroism in driving back the darkspawn to your liberation of your fellow Wardens from the fear that they had so long thought inescapable, and then by returning to me and reuniting me with my one love. In Andraste’s name I bless you, and as a woman I will reward you.” Her hands, still as dainty and elegant as when he had first met her, deftly undid the buttons holding the heavy robe closed before she let it fall with a simple shrug of her shoulders. Her smallclothes beneath were delicate white lace that matched the hue of her many old scars, and her lips quirked into a smile as she caught his lustful gaze.

Daylen’s heart pounded with the anticipation of loving this beautiful woman once again, his hands moving to unclasp her breastband as he leaned down to kiss her neck. “To have the Divine in my grasp, so eager to please… Andraste, forgive my sins.” He spoke with a teasing tone as he lightly bit Leliana’s soft, ivory-skinned neck and enjoyed her squeak of happiness.

Leliana shuddered with delight as her breasts were uncovered, noticing the appreciative look he gave them. “My love, my love, my love…” Her Orlesian accent made her voice lilt prettily as she spoke, something that he had frequently mentioned as one of her more attractive features. “Will you sweep me off my feet like you did before?”

He gladly did as he was asked, gathering his heart’s desire in his arms and carrying her to the bed. Only once he had gently deposited her on her soft bed did he notice she had removed her panties while being carried, and he couldn’t help but smirk at her unconventional use of her talent for going unnoticed. “Maker’s breath, you are lovely. A blood mage like myself feels unworthy to stand in your presence, but I must live up to my role as the Divine’s companion regardless.” He swept off his robes and hastily discarded his boots and smallclothes, reveling in the look of desire she directed at his naked body.

“So much has changed, but not everything. Let us return to a simpler time tonight, one where I was merely your Nightingale, and you made me sing.” She beckoned to him with a soft expression, though the glint in her azure eyes betrayed the burning lust within her.

With speed that rivaled her own in battle, he placed himself over the flame-haired woman and fixed her with a fierce gaze that kept her eyes locked on his. “Oh, yes, my lovely bird. You will sing for me as you did during the Blight, when every moment could have been our last. And now that I’ve finally been reunited with you, I’ll hear your beautiful voice cry out for me every night.” The mage caught her in a hot, intense kiss as he pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, wasting no time in positioning himself between her thighs and carefully entering her.

Leliana wasn’t exactly surprised at his impatience to begin, and she couldn’t help but feel relief that he was taking the actual act slowly. In her drive to stay faithful only to him, she had become unused to real intimacy as opposed to servicing herself when her needs grew too strong. “Please be gentle, Daylen. I need to get used to you being inside me again…” Her voice came out in a higher pitch than she’d intended, mixed in with a soft whine of delight at the feeling of him reacquainting her with his masculinity.

“Take all the time you need.” The former Warden spoke more gently as he sensed her struggling to accommodate him. Still keeping her wrists in a firm grasp, he kissed his Divine lover with the kind of desire only years of separation could bring to bear.

Soon she had settled into the rhythm that had remained dormant in the back of her mind, prompting her to murmur, “That’s better. Faster, love; I can take it now.” Immediately he acquiesced, his thrusts inside her coming quicker and with more force. This was what she remembered, the feeling of him holding her down while trailing kisses along her face and neck, his engorged shaft buried between her thighs while soft crooning noises rose unbidden from her throat. They could have been in Denerim on the night before the Blight’s final conflict.

Daylen nipped at Leliana’s neck, his voice having returned to that authoritative tone he had so often taken with her during sex. “Sing. Let me hear that musical voice cry out in pleasure.” He continued his unrelenting thrusts into her body, feeling her shiver with delight beneath him. Her wrists twisted against his grip, sending jolts of sensation through the scar on his palm; the mark of a maleficar, from which he had shed his own blood to empower himself against the darkspawn, and also a surprisingly sensitive spot.

“Yes, this – I need more of it. More of your passion setting flames within me hotter than Andraste’s pyre, burning so fiercely that I may turn to ash if I’m not satisfied…!” Any thoughts of her dignity as the Divine had fled her mind in the face of her Warden lover’s ceaseless claiming of her, the hard pounding of his hips meeting her own as they matched each other measure for measure and the pleasant tactile sensation of his countless kisses and nips that were sure to leave her neck bruised the next morning. A cry ripped from her lips, cut off and swallowed by a heated kiss as Daylen’s dark green eyes met her blue ones.

He continued to muffle her cries as their combined heat swept through him, lighting the same fires she spoke of within himself. It was a rush unlike that of combat adrenaline or the unleashing of blood magic; more carnal than either, centered in the tiny world that seemed to have formed specifically for himself and his Nightingale. He was burning up, too far gone to restrain his inevitable release and feeling Leliana’s interior seize him with equal fervor. “Leliana, you are mine.” He hissed as she convulsed around him, coating his shaft in her slick juices. A mere few heartbeats later, he achieved his own release and silenced his love’s loudest scream yet as he filled her with his seed.

Disengaging and lying alongside one another, the retired Warden-Commander gave the new Divine a tired smile. “You certainly haven’t lost your touch.”

“Nor have you. I look forward to our life together, with no Calling to drive us apart before we reach the Maker’s arms together.”


End file.
